You Don't Know Me (at all)
by CalmMango
Summary: College AU. Bonnibel Brooks has... a secret. Something she tries her hardest to hide. When Marceline Abadeer comes into her life and sees through her mask, she comes to terms with her past. But when she feels herself falling for her, can she come to terms with her heart? Members of Ooo & Aaa. Plenty awesome adventures, Bubbline & fluff. Rated T for language and situations. R & R :)
1. Her Voice

**First of all, I own no rights to the song in this chap, which is called the Grand Optimist by City and Colour. Second, I don't own the cover image either. I OWN NOTHING! ('cept for the story of course. That's all me :D )**

**Second, I WILL continue the fics that have reviews on, including this one. I will probably update once a week starting from this chap. Will introduce others later in teh story and more fun shenanigans! **

**So hold on and go with the flows. Pleaze bear with me here! First chaps are always kinda boring! :P Enjoy!**

**-CalmMango**

* * *

Bonnibel Brooks is just a normal 19 year old college girl. Wake up and grumble at alarm. Stumble into the bathroom in the early morning light and curse when the water's too cold. Hop downstairs to the kitchen and get some orange juice out the fridge. Spill the juice a bit on the counter while drinking and hear roommate noisily come down the stairs. Talk for a bit before an alarm tells her that she's late to class. Sprint to class like her life depends on it and make it to her seat only a couple minutes before it starts.

Regular girl. Bonnibel takes out her pencil from her backpack and notepad to take notes. Her parents bought her it when she first moved to the town; it's a recordable pencil to make it easier to take notes. However, she mostly misuses it by setting it to record and falling asleep in the back row. It isn't hard either: of course she's easily noticed with pink hair and pale blue eyes, but when she wants to, the girl could disappear into the crowd.

Biology passes in a flash and soon she's groggily reaching for her things and feeling her way through the crowd out the door. Mr. Johnson ruins it all however by calling out, "Bonnibel, please come to my desk. I want to speak with you."

Bonnibel puts the black sunglasses she was just about to put on outside, back in her book bag. She makes her way quickly down the stairs to meet him up by the front black board. She trips a bit on the last step and he reaches out to steady her like she's made of porcelain.

The girl huffs and yanks her arm back, stating angrily, "What is it?" He sighs and says, walking over to his desk and leaning on it, "You were sleeping again this morning Bonnibel." Bonnibel silently curses for being caught, but keeps a straight face.

….But she knows its coming. The pity. The sympathy. It makes her want to hit something and tell him to CAN it. To say he doesn't know what it's really like and that she _sees, _no, _knows_ the type of looks he and everyone else gives when they think she can't notice, which seems to be every minute of every day. But she doesn't and lets it come like always. She's too _nice_ for that.

"I know it's been hard on you here at Ooo University. The curriculum is different from your old school and college life has its adaptations. Many students cannot make the change smoothly and sputter around for their first year. You, however, made it more efficiently and faster than any student I've met before, despite your…" Here it comes.

"… Disadvantages. But I believe you've already worked through them in the first month! So, I want to move you to next year's class! We begin experimenting with biological processes, understanding them and coming up with many interesting projects! It has more of Chemistry in it with aspect, but I believe you will enjoy it very much. Now I know you will excel, but it rests mainly on your determination. Do you want to join?"

Bonnibel bites the inside of her cheek. Well, at least he didn't linger on it. She readjusts her shirt. "Okay." She says finally and could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"Well, then! I'll get you in immediately! The new class time will be at 12 o'clock! Don't be late." Bonnibel smiles meekly and hurries out the room, making sure not to trip again.

Bonnibel Brooks knows her way around the campus so well, she knows exactly where she's going and never gets lost, stumbling around like most of the freshman. Ironic. Her feet carry her to her next class of Philosophy where she takes notes diligently in the back.

Then, through one of Mr. Carterson's many passionate speeches, her watch beeps. The class is over. Everyone stumbles to their feet, vibrating the floor. Bonnibel smiles to herself as she makes her way out the building once more, with no more classes for the rest of the day. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket and she pulls it out. Her hand shoots to pull her black shades over her eyes before anyone can see. It's Lady, her roommate and best friend. "Bonnibel, you coming to Jake's with us tonight?" The pink haired girl sighs and nods, realizing shortly after how she can't see through the phone. "…Yeah. What time again?"

"You know! Ugh, glob you're so forgetful. It's at 8:00. Don't be late." Bonnibel ends the conversation and hangs up. Her memory is actually amazing. Spectacular for anyone. Her hand goes to her watch absently. It's 3:00, so she has 5 hours to kill. Her feet move on their own in a familiar direction, and she doesn't hesitate. In all of her years, the one thing she's learned the most is to be sure of herself, no room for an ounce of doubt.

The sidewalk winds through the array of buildings, and through crowds of people. Bonnibel weaves with them with a determined face, smiling. Strangers are what she lives for, why she goes into many uncertain situations without previous knowledge. Despite the lingering fear in the back of her mind she will never be free of and uncertainty, she craves the rush and exhilaration of it all. It's because they don't know. They'll immediately apologize if they really know, like everyone else. They are oblivious, and thus, treat her the same as everyone else in the world. That's all she ever wants.

In the cool large structure, also known as the Ooo public library, she goes past the large standing columns and innumerable rows of books. Mrs. Tuttle, the librarian gives her a hug. "Hello Bonnibel. How's your day?" She says politely and Bonnibel shrugs, sliding the backpack onto one shoulder. "Fine and thank Mrs. Tuttle. I'm just going to read for a bit before leaving to a friend's event in his coffee shop."

The older woman nudges her away and goes back to her desk. The girl proceeds to go through the maze of shelves, infrequently passing a stray reader. She reaches an old wooden door in the back of the mystery section and clicks it open with her bronze key. It reveals a dark room leading up a narrow staircase. Cobwebs splay down of the wall and corners, but it doesn't even faze the girl.

The stairs wind upwards for seemingly forever until it ends at metal door, which she opens to warm sunlight. It's the hidden place she has all to herself. It appears to be unused or inaccessible, but Bonnibel is the only one other than the librarian herself. She walks across the cement flooring to the hip height ledge and sits on the single bench on the place. Her fingers absently etch over the worn inscription: **"This is just a bench. Through sun and storms, sit upon I. Find the true meaning."** It's a simple haiku, but always seems to hold more of a meaning to the girl. Ever since June it's bugged her, but she hasn't been able to figure out why. Shrugging it off, she inhales the crisp breeze and pulls out her book.

Her fingertips run across each line, as from childhood. She is in her own moment, time passing around the rooftop without her consent. In between lunch and bathroom breaks, she passes the day. In what feels like such little time, her phone buzzes, voicing out the time and event. _"Brrzt-Go to Jake's shop-brzzt"_

She packs her belongings and leaves her bench, for when she comes back once more. Mrs. Tuttle offers a goodbye as she walks out the library. Jake has a coffee shop on Lawrence Avenue. Bonnibel relies on her memory and instincts to find her way through the many streets and eventually ends up in front of the establishment. With a quick inhale, she opens the brown door and wanders in.

To say the place is packed is an understatement. The usual tables, sofas and recliners are all seem to be taken. Bonnibel bumps into someone with every step, but doesn't ever wonder if they'll notice. _'Confidence, Bonnibel... '_A voice comes from the crowd to right and she swivels in that direction. A hand yanks her to the main counter.

"Bonnibel, you made it! Yes!" Lady beams. A large heavy hand claps her on the back and Bonnibel stumbles forward a few steps. "Heyo, Princess! Glad you made it." Jake is hairy and strong, with coarse hair on his forearms, legs, and face, and thick muscles, put simply. Not the first person you'd expect to work in a drink shop, but he's one of life many odd findings. His deep comical voice jokes with Lady as Finn runs up and gives her a hug.

"Hey, Princess!" Finn is the younger brother of Jake, at 16, but is also the 'hero' of the group. He's a volunteer firefighter at the station, on a complex internship. His cheery attitude, and goofy personality make him easy to get along with and well-liked. His girlfriend, Fuscia, is normally with him on outings like this.

"Is Fuscia here?" Bonnibel asks absently, hopping up to sit on the counter with Lady. The blonde haired boy sits in one of the stools near and pulls it over. "She's in the bathroom." The fiery red-head does have a temper, but overall is very passionate and fun to be around. She's a month or so younger than Finn, and two have been inseparable since she transferred to the Ooo high school, from Brazil.

The constant murmurs are silenced by the mic and Jake speaking into it. "Okay… Welcome to the Koffi Kingdom's new talent night!" The shop erupts into cheers and he laughs along with it. "Yeah... remember guys: cold koffi specialties are now on half price and so are T.T's place pies from next door! "

Bonnibel feels a cold cup handed to her from behind. "I got one for you ahead of the rush; It's you're favorite. It's cotton candy." She smiles and silently nudges Lady in the side for thanks and sips it. After the claps and whistles die down after the second announcement, Jake finishes, "Tonight we will be having one of my new friends, and a frequent Koffi customer, Marceline Abadeer."

The crowd claps politely as the girl walks on stage. She grabs the mic and speaks, with tones of a British accent. "Uh... hello? Just moved here and New to Ooo. Um… I write a couple songs and here's a few. This first one is called, 'The Grand Optimist."

A rustic guitar plays into mic and echoes through the room. It's an interesting instrumental, almost desolate, and Bonnibel can't help but be drawn into its underlying story. Then suddenly out of nowhere comes husky, yet feminine voice. It's deep and full of emotion, words unsaid, and so many things she can't understand. It's… mysteriously attracting and just at its sound, she feels her pulse quicken.

I fear I'm dying of complications,  
Complications due to things I've left undone  
That all my debts will be left unpaid  
Feel like a cripple without a cane  
I'm like a jack of all trades  
Who's a master of none…

Then there's my father  
He's always looking on the bright side  
Saying things like  
"Girl, life just ain't that hard"  
He is the grand optimist,  
I am the world's poor pessimist!  
You give him burdensome times,  
And he will escape unscarred…

I guess I take after my mother!  
I guess I take after my mother!

I used to be quite resilient,  
Gain no strength from counting the beads on a rosary!  
And now the wound has begun to turn,  
Another lesson that has gone unlearned,  
But this is not a cry for pity or for sympathy!

I guess I take after my mother…  
I guess I take after my mother…  
I guess I take after my mother…  
I guess I take after my mother.

She ends on one unfinished note, as if the rest of the lines were lost or forgotten, nothing to promise for more to come. Bonnibel sits on the edge of her seat, heart beating her ears. The place is loud with cheers and a musical laugh plays into the speakers. She feels eyes on her, _that sickly familiar feeling_.

She finishes with a long strum and cheers occur once more, louder and vibrating off the walls. Lady pushes her playfully and Bonnibel laughs along with her friends. In the back of her mind though... she still feels someone looking right at her…

Bonnibel walks out the shop about twenty minutes later, into the moonlight. Lady told her she was gonna stay behind and help clean up with Jake, and Finn and Fuscia left right after Marceline's last song. Marceline… The name bounces around in her head as her feet meet the pavement. Her voice… She can't describe it well enough; no matter how much she tries.

Bonnibel pauses a few feet from the shop, for a moment, and then continues her way to the bus stop. "It should be about 9pm now…" she mumbles to herself. Interrupting her thoughts, a body collides into hers, sending her sprawling onto the sidewalk. Her head swims as a voice says," Hell, sorry. I don't watch where I'm going. I saw you inside right?" A hand slips into hers, lightly tough from playing instruments, fingers lean and strong. "I'm Marceline Abadeer."

Bonnibel lets herself be helped to her feet, before feeling silence consume the normally busy street. She feels the exact feeling then, as she did in the coffee shop, a pair of eyes looking at her intensely. She asks finally, trying to sound calm, "I think my shades fell. Can you get them for me?" A short laugh. "Sunglasses at night? I don't know pinky."

Bonnibel frowns. "Pinky?" Another laugh. It's beautiful and rugged; a sound the pink haired girl wants to hear more. Why does she? "Pink hair, pink shoes and pink hoodie? Fitting I presume." A pause between laughs and Bonnibel says quietly, "I'm Bonnibel Brooks."

Silence. "Oh. Well then Bonnibel, here's your shades." Bonnibel feels the metal frame placed into her empty palms and sighs, pulling them to her face for comfort. Marceline clears her throat and adds, "Hey, you uh… need a ride home? If you are anyway, I mean."

Alarms blare in her head from experience. This is bad. Number one rule, taught to Bonnibel ever since she became _this way_: NEVER, under any circumstance, go with anyone you do not know. Her mind frantically plays out scenarios, with horrid endings of death and other things of sorts. Too vulnerable, to weak. She can't defend herself. So, Bonnibel inhales to calm her nerves and takes a step back, away from the girl and the situation entirely.

"H-hey, it's cool. You don't have to go if you don't want to or anything." Bonnibel feels the tension in the air grow so thick, she could almost grab it. Suddenly her mouth blurts without consent, whatsoever, "Okay." Her heart pounds like she's run a couple miles. Why, oh to grod, why did she just say that?, she thinks to herself. Marceline's footsteps fade off to the left and the door to a car opens. "Cool."

With shaky footsteps, she tries her best to seem confident when walking over and shoves down the overwhelming feeling to put her hands in front of her and feel her way around. Bonnibel slips off the curb and Marceline takes a hold on her, helping her into the car. "Woah! You cool, Bonnibel? Drink a bit too much smoothie?", she jokes and slips into the driver seat.

Bonnibel flushes red and laughs along awkwardly. "Haha. No, just a bit clumsy tonight, I suppose." Her fingertips run over the refined leather of the seat. It smells faintly of strawberries. Marceline clicks the car into gear and says absently, "Ya, it's not my car though. Borrowed it from a friend to get here. Nice though, huh?"

Bonnibel nods and pretends to look out the window. The vehicle rumbles into motion smoothly. She calls out directions to the parking lot near her dorm. In silence, Marceline drives. The tension never leaves.

Eventually, the sound of brakes clicking signal a permanent stop. Bonnibel unbuckles her seat belt, asking blankly, "Which side are we in? I wasn't paying attention." It's a good lie. Marceline mumbles back, "Uh… left side. You go to the U?" She nods and distances herself as much as she can from Marceline, hopping out the car.

"Yeah. Bye." A short curt reply is followed by the closing of a car door. Bonnibel walks briskly to the sidewalk, and runs her hand over a heart carving in a nearby tree trunk. Now she knows where exactly she is. The car doesn't sound just yet, but she chooses to ignore the fact that she hasn't left. Room 106, 107, 108… 109… AHA. Her room: 110. She reaches for the form of a key in her right pocket. Nothing.

Bonnibel breathes again t calm her nervousness and feels through the rest of her belongings. This happens. She just… needs to stay calm. Almost ten minutes pass and she finds nothing. Her body slumps to the wall by the door and she groans aloud. "Crap…. Lost it." She says under her breath in frustration directed towards herself. "I should've paid more attention…"

The sound of boots clicking against the pavement stops her self-scolding. Closer, closer. Then, "Hey Bonnibel? I think this key is yours." Bonnibel sighs with a small smile of relief. "Thank you. Yes, it's mine." She can almost see the other girl shrug. "Nah, it's fine. Here."

Bonnibel stiffens and waits for a moment. Her hand reaches out with dread, because she knows what going to happen, and how she's going to look. She moves it around blindly for a moment before it clasps around a cool key. Marceline sighs as Bonnibel turns to go inside her home, face hot from embarrassment. '_Please don't notice, Please don't notice..!"_ She thinks repeatedly. The door clinks open, a voice accompanying it.

"Your eyes are really beautiful Bonnibel. I wish you wouldn't try to hide them all the time." The girl freezes, doorknob in her hand. Her voice is distant, cold. "I don't _hide_ them." The words cut through the tense air and Marceline steps closer. "You do _hide_ them. You just don't want people to see who you really are; I can tell by the way you act. I'm just saying you should loosen up a little and-"

Bonnibel feels a swell of emotions flurry through her at the close mentioning of the topic. Her condition. It comes out bitterly in her words as she jerks back around with gritted teeth. "You don't get it! NO one does! Get this through your thick freaking' skull, just like everybody else:," She emphasizes every word with a harder tone, if even possible. "You. Don't. Know. ME. So don't even try and just leave me alone."

It's times like this Bonnibel is glad she can't see the other'sexpression. The bite in her tone, she realizes immediately after, was wrong. Inwardly she wants to apologize; It's not Marceline's fault. She didn't do anything.

"You're right. I don't, so I guess I'm sorry for getting in your personal business then." Marceline's voice is calm and hinting at something Bonnibel's never heard before. An emotion she can't put together and identify. It's unknown, thus being that the other girl could be feeling anything and could do anything at the moment. But Bonnibel _doesn't_ know. It's unknown. And the unknown is her worst fear.

A boot slides against the concrete to leave mere moments later, but pauses mid-step. "You know what? I think you're scared Bonnibel. To scared to trust anyone or admit anything." She feels the frustrated words spill out of her mouth in reply. "Shut up." … But, for the first time, the other person doesn't. And what comes out she would've never predicted.

"No. You try to hide it with copying the automated quirks everyone does. To seem normal. You're _blind._ You can't see anything." Bonnibel bites the inside of her cheek, eyes getting as hot as her face. 'Why am I still here?' her mind finally wonders. "How'd you know?" She asks quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

Marceline leans against the wall next to her, shoulders touching. "Don't worry: your acting is fine. It's when I saw your eyes." Bonnibel curses harder in her head. Her eyes are a pale blue, almost white. The tell-tale sign. She hates them. Marceline turns to face her. "Like I said: they're really pretty. Reminded me of the sky on a cloudy day, y'know? With gray and blue. Got lost in them for a while."

A smile threatens to crack on Bonnibel's face at the compliment, but she holds it back. Marceline adds finally, nudging her in the side, "Don't look so depressed. I don't think that you're insecure or anything…I just… -"Bonnibel interrupts.

"I don't think anyone gets it, no matter how much they think they do. Even you. I see nothing. Complete darkness. How'd you like it if you couldn't be certain of anything or anyone?" Marceline sucks her teeth audibly in thinking. "Well… I dunno. I'd be scared as hell. I bet you are too, under all of your confidence and all. But it doesn't matter what I think. Just…"

A hand pulls off her shades… and even more surprisingly… she lets them. "Did you know that Bonnibel means, 'good and beautiful girl'? Well it does. … And even if you can't see it Bonnibel, you need to know you are. Just let everyone else see that, and stop being so closed off. Okay?"

Bonnibel bites her lip as a blush finds its way to her face. Words escape her, so she nods, looking down at the floor. "Cool." The shades are put in her hands and not back on her face purposefully. "Good Night." Marceline's footsteps echo in the distance. Bonnibel's fingers clench around the frames and she struggles to say something before she leaves. But why does she want her to stay?

"Wait, M-Marceline!" The clicking sounds stop. "Yeah?" Bonnibel leans on the wall, facing the direction of the voice. "You don't know me. I think you forgot that." It's a statement, with many meanings. But it prompts the other girl to smile and walk back over. "First of all, I didn't because I know I don't. But you're interesting Bonnibel Brooks." A slim hand reaches into her jacket, taking her phone. "What are you doing?" Her voice squeaks near the end. In moments later, it's returned to its owner.

"…. I don't know you, but I'm sure as hell gonna try to. It's my number." Her voice drops to a whisper. "Call me." She turns on her heels and stalks away. Bonnibel stands there under the lamplight with the device dumbfounded. The car rumbles off and away, but she still doesn't move a muscle.

Her fingers undo the screen lock along with the paralysis and a chime sounds. An electronic voice says out loud into the night, "New Contact and New Number added under 'friends'. Marceline Abadeer. Call or Text?"

A smile breaks across her cheeks and she turns it off. Bonnibel walks back inside. Closing the door behind her, she can't help but giggle and sink to her knees. Her heart thumps in a way she's never felt before. A flicker of a memory of all of her many ruined relationships with family and friends alike appears as much more for a reminder. She opens her phone and calls the singer, hoping she's home. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four- "Yeah… Bonnibel? Bonnibel Brooks?" HER VOICE.

The voice sends her whole body to flutter with nervousness and joy. "Yeah. I just want to say something. Are you home?" "I'm getting ready for bed. What is it?"

Bonnibel Brooks is just a normal 19 year old college girl. When her mind refers back to when Marceline said, _"…. I don't know you, but I'm sure as hell gonna try to"_, she closes her eyes and smiles wider.

"I don't know you either, but _I'm_ sure as hell gonna try too."


	2. An Unscheduled Escape

_**Hey! Miss me? :3 Okay.. first of all, I am officially out of school, so now, UPDATES WEEKLY! NO more randomly long periods of nothingness! Woo! BUT SUPER FIRST: Let me address some things**_

_**2. This chap is mainly just set up a a good relationship between the character's y'know? Next comes the drama and teh fun. ALSO, 7,000 words just for waiting :D**_

_**3. Long italic paragraphs are flash backs. Other than that, bold or italic words are just for emphasis.**_

_**4. The whole story really is set in Bonnibel's view of things so.. its in third person limited**_**_. (search it up) That means you shouldn't read anything about the someone physically seeing something unless another character is talking about it, Bonnibel is assuming something or if Bonnibel is not conscious (a.k.a asleep) then another character's point of view is taken for a moment. Got it?_**

**_-CalmMango_**

* * *

_BLERP-BLERP-BLERP!_

Small hand reaches over and fiddles with all the items on the nightstand before making contact with the alarm. It presses a button and the noise stops, much to its owner's relief. Bonnibel slumps her body back into the cool tresses of her bed, tangling her limbs in its covers. A wide smile covers her features entirely.

However, after a minute or so of this serenity, the previously relaxed body jolts up in a panic. She stumbles over her neatly placed items in her rush to the bathroom. "TEST!" she yells to herself in disappointment. "How could've I forgotten!?"

Morning rituals are thrown out the window as she speeds through each calculated task in sloppy precision, due to her increased speed. Lady meets her as she hops into the kitchen, yanking on a shoe. "Hey." Bonnibel ignores her and walks briskly to fridge. "Good Morning to you, too" she says sarcastically. The younger girl just frowns and opens the door. ..But she doesn't find anything she's looking for. She swivels around accusingly but Lady holds up a hand… thinking later it wasn't like she could register the gesture anyways.

"Hold up- Calm down Bonnibel. I made you your smoothie since I figured you were running late." Bonnibel feels a cool plastic bottle paced into her grip and she hugs her sincerely. "I'm sorry for being a grump Lady; I woke up stressed and late, but still doesn't excuse my behavior." The older girl pushes her out the door with a chuckle in her native language. "바보 소녀… You're fine. Just ace the test!" Before she can reply, the door closes behind her back. It opens a moment later, her bookbag pushed outside with a foot before closing once more.

Bonnibel waits for a moment with hesitancy in front of her door, but then runs down the sidewalk in the end, shaking her head. She'll have to repay that girl someday for putting up with her… The two have been almost inseparable since she had moved into the dorm. Back then, she was frightened and nervous, but when the Korean girl opened the door, the first thing she said was, "Oh you're Bonnibel right? My new roommate?" Bonnibel nodded. "Cool. Come on in, we got OJ." And then as Bonnibel was left standing there as Lady walked back inside casually, she _knew_ that she was going to be her best friend. She just felt it. And. she was right.

Her thoughts splinter into tiny slivers, bringing her back to reality. A boy crashes into her body near the front building and they both sprawl on the ground from the impact. "Eh... O-ow… "She groans and rubs her forehead gingerly. His own cries of distress ensure the same. A gentle hand helps her up and Bonnibel immediately asks, "Can you please get my shades?" She keeps her eyes shut as if she can't see without them. She feels her smoothie safe in her bag and relaxes a bit more.

"Oh, uh.. Okay. Here" Feeling the comfort of the frames, she presses them to her face and sighs. Luckily her shoulder bag didn't fall off in the chaos. Still… she notes how his presence is still there after a while. "Um… Hi. I'm Braco." She nods once and tries to inch her way around him. "I'm Bonnibel." The silence is overflowing with enough awkward tension to be supplied by a room of hormonal eight graders. She offers a wave to leave but he puts a hand on her shoulder. She jerks around in frustration and he cowers away, ending the grasp in an even more awkward pat.

"Err.. Um…" She can't help but sigh impatiently under her breath. "Can... can we go out sometime?" She pauses for a moment, taken aback. It certainly wasn't expected. The girl shifts from foot to foot, feeling just as bad as the other boy now. "Sorry, but I'm not really looking to be in a relationship right now…" It's true, but blunt. She knows from experience that she can't beat around the bush when it comes to things like this. Still... she still can't help but mutter, "Maybe sometime later?" A smile is offered to weaken the blow and he almost radiates happiness. "Y-yeah! See ya!" He calls after her. Bonnibel nods once and goes inside the building, frowning to herself for adding the last line. She knew she was just stringing him along… but it was a hard habit to break if the victim was always kind. She bites her lip and goes on with the mob of students into the classroom. Kindness is one of the few emotions that do hit her the most.

* * *

Bonnibel rests her fingers against the computer keys. The sound of scribbling utensils and tapping of keyboards go on around her, with occasional sighs, clicks of pens, or even the sip of water. Bonnibel tries to focus harder on the question being replayed into her headphones in the 's monotone voice. She feels like grinding her teeth into dust from frustration alone.

"Think Bonnibel-think! This is easy! Just…" Marceline laughs in the back of her mind. She stops whispering reassurances to herself and grits her teeth. "…Just stop thinking about Marceline!" Her fingers trail over the laptop slowly and she tries to listen to the question _again. _**"Name five paradoxes previously gone over in lectures 4-6…"** She nods.

"Okay I got this… There's the, err…" A memory surfaces admits the jumbling thoughts, a melodic, husky voice accompanying them. _"I still don't get it." Marceline groans and leans against Bonnibel. She sighs and repeats, "Marceline, they're fun if you try to understand them!" She points to the general top area of the page. "Look, the Liar's Paradox! Though there are many versions, the easiest one uses the fictional character of Pinocchio." Marceline seems to perk up at that and faces her. "Okay…so… What about the little wooden guy?" Bonnibel grins, satisfied with catching the raven haired girl's interest. "It's basically where Pinocchio says, 'My nose will grow now."_

_Silence. She could easily imagine the scrunched up face of Marceline as she tries to make sense of it. "… I... What?" Bonnibel slides the sheets back into her pristine folder. "So take it like this: let's say he's lying in this case. He's lying when he says, 'My nose will grow now.' What happens?" Marceline takes a long swig of her soda and sets it down on the ground with a clink. "… His nose would have to grow since he lied." She states, but then reconsiders it. "But then… wouldn't he be telling the truth then? Since his nose did grow after all."_

_Bonnibel nods happily and pulls the raven haired girl into a hug. "Yes! That's it. It's paradox. Get it?" Her body tenses up noticeably, limbs becoming stiff and rigged. Bonnibel bites her lip and lets go. Marceline seems to exhale a pent up breath. "So then a paradox is just when something contradicts each other. Okay that kinda cool I guess." The grass ruffles as she stands up. Bonnibel stares on blankly wondering what the other girl is doing until a hand takes hers to help her stand. The minute they touch Bonnibel inhales sharply- _and comes back to reality. A smile flickers on her lips.

_**Five examples of paradoxes taught would be the Double Liar's/Liar's paradox, Lazy-Bones paradox, Ship of Thesus, Boot-strap paradox and the Dichotomy paradox…**_

* * *

Brooks squeals to herself in delight as she finishes with over thirty minutes to spare. She glances over the document for errors and finds none. With a skip in her step, she goes down in front of the entire class, to fish the printed paper out of the printer and hand it to the surprised instructor. He makes a sound in his throat as he flips through each page. Finally, after reaching the end he pats the girl on the back. "Well done Bonnibel. Keep it like this and you'll pass this class with time to spare also. A plus." She grins wider at that and walks back out the double doors. Sunlight spills in the dim corridor and lightens her spirits.

As on cue, when she reaches the middle of the quad, her phone vibrates. The text plays back on her headphones: _"Hey. Meet me at the front of the school. -M" _The text has no exact owner, with an unknown number and oddly enough, Bonnibel complies. With each step towards the front gate, she feels her stomach drop lower and lower.

Though she hates to admit, thoughts of Marceline enter her mind. Bonnibel curses under breath when they do. "Why can't I go a day without thinking about her?!" she whispers to herself angrily.

Their "friendship" has been rocky and odd lately. After the late night encounter, the past three weeks have been filled with occasional texts from the singer, most short and vague. It frustrated the girl to her core. Everything seemed nonchalant and uncared for; actions without a purpose. And when they would even hang out or meet up, she was "friendly". More specifically, she was fake. Bonnibel hated that. That first night… she was real; she was truthful and bluntly honest, a tribute she never received much. The whole act of pretending to try and get along with someone was best not used at all, in her strong opinion.

She somehow knew that in the back of her mind that Marceline was holding words, feelings, and thoughts back from her. And she wanted it to stop or then… Bonnibel swallows as she passes the brick wall next to the front gate. Then… it's a good chance they weren't even supposed to be friends in the first place. The thought makes her fill with something dark and depressing she can't put a finger on. And there's a good chance she doesn't want to. It fills her whole being, leading her to slouch next to the iron bars.

It's minutes before a figure appears, but even then, they come as a surprise. Hands clasp around her mouth during a period were barely any students hang around the area, a good portion of classes being held then. Her eyes widen and the first act she does, she does not from memory or what was taught to her for all those years.

She panics, her calm demeanor broken.

"HELP! AHH!" Bonnibel screams and struggles against her assailant as they drag her down the seemingly empty block and into a darkened alleyway. However, their hold on her, their touch, seems oddly gentle. She wriggles against the cement grip pressing her against the brick wall. A voice stops all further thoughts and movement instantly. "Go somewhere with me. Just... to get away from it all. No questions asked."It says.

She says. Marceline says. Bonnibel doesn't reason why the girl had pulled her into a place like this, and about the question. Her mouth moves light-years before she can process what's even happening. "Yes." The aftershock never comes.

Marceline's grip lets go and she makes a cheerful noise, close to a composition of a giggle and a chuckle. Bonnibel decides she likes it and let she lead her to something foreign. She goes to place her hands on the structure, but thinks second of it, facing the girl hesitantly. Marceline chuckles and she can practically see the grin on her face as she says, "Go ahead. Figure out what it is."

Her finger's expertly shift into and over every design, incline, slope, and nook. But it still eludes her. She throws her hands up in exasperation. The singer makes her presence known by promptly picking her up and sitting her on it, legs spread over the sides. Bonnibel yelps from the contact, gripping the soft leather under her bottom tightly. Pertaining to her height, the only thing touching the ground are the tips of her shoes, having the girl presumably standing on her tippy-toes just to keep upright. "Marce-" is all she can get out before the other asks tensely, "You trust me, right Bonnibel?"

Again, except this time she's overjoyed by the absence of hesitance, her mouth speaking before she can tell it too. "Yes I do." But a moment after,.. She wonders why she did. She barely knew Marceline and.. Her trust was not easily given. It was a rarity in fact, especially with strangers. So then, why her?

Suddenly, Marceline sits down in front of her, back insanely close. After a moment of more silence, she chuckles again. "I know you can't see and all, but you should know what to do by now, Bon." The slightly rude comment isn't of any offense to the younger girl. But still, she helps pull her legs up onto a small platform on either side, not touching the asphalt. A jingle of something, possibly keys. Then-

VROOM! A vibrating roar takes up the whole surrounding silence and eats it. It's the only way Bonnibel can describe it being gone so fast. Her whole body is filled with an odd rumbling sensation and Marceline's hair whips across her face and she turns to look at her over her shoulder. "Got what it is now?" She bites her lip, the name of it on the tip of her tongue, a vehicle of some sort. "…No."

Marceline snickers and scoots back a bit, pressing her back into Bonnibel's chest. "Grab on." The phrase alone should be enough, but she still doesn't get it. Slowly, the girl slides her hands around her waist and loops them at the fingers. Her face is close enough to her back to smell the leather from her jacket. It's a deciding moment: question what's going on or go with the flow.

But the question that comes out her mouth implies that she's chosen the latter. "Where do I put my bag?"Marceline reaches behind her and slides it off her shoulder, placing it somewhere she can't identify. All she knows is that a box clicks shut nearby.

"Hold on tight." She says over her shoulder and Bonnibel catches a whiff of mint and fresh..fruit? The loud roar comes again, hurting her sensitive ears. Then, she jumps into motion, almost as if she's on a rollercoaster. G-force threatens to throw her off her hold, but Marceline's steadfast figure seems to be the only thing holding her in place.

They weave in and out of traffic at a fast pace, taking sharp lefts and jerky rights. The whole ordeal is enough to make her forget what direction they're in. As they near some road in which there appears to be little to no cars, the word comes to mind. Marceline says to her, voice oddly clear over the rush of wind and engine, "You can't tell me you don't get it now." Bonnibel smiles and yells back, "Yeah. You never told me you had a motorcycle! What about that car?"

The girl shrugs. "I told you it was my friends. Also, my dear Bonnibel, have you forgotten how much you actually know about me?" The sentence was numbing to her as she actually thought about the question. How much did she even know? So many things flew through her mind, questions she also couldn't answer, like a slap to the face. Though her tone was playful, it hurt, but more vibrant over that, was the ever increasing mystery of the girl named Marceline Abadeer. She isn't just _like_ a mystery, her whole life, personality, feelings, everything seems to be one ; Marceline is clearly a very a hard book to read, but be damned, Bonnibel was going to get a dictionary, sit down and crack it open as best as she could.

A wisp of hair tickles her nose and soon a flurry of Marceline's hair was in her face. Bonnibel is snapped out of her thoughts and presses her chin on her shoulder. "Sorry about my hair!" she says over the wind. Bonnibel smiles and catches a smoky and earthy scent. Despite herself, she breathes in a little deeper. "It's fine!" Her dyed hair flies freely in the wind and she yells, "Woo!" The feeling is exhilarating, like liquid fire pumping through her veins. Without a moment's hesitation, Marceline does the same and speeds up. Bonnibel squeals in delight and loosens her death grip.

Something about the whole event makes time seem to come to a still. Maybe it's the comforting smell of leather or soothing vibrations of the engine. Or possibly the absence of unnecessary noise, stress, issues. They all seem to disappear. As if all progression has stopped and it's just her and Marceline. It's a warm feeling really. One of those moments she never wants to end.

After what seems like infinity, the vehicle slows substantially and turns onto a bumpier path. She has to cling tighter onto Marceline in response to keep from flying off and the singer laughs. Al motion slows even more until it reaches a stop. Bonnibel's eyes are still tight shut, and she has to peel herself from the girl. The ground is uneven and the air is rich in clean oxygen, with hints of earthy accents. She bends down quickly for a moment and touches the ground, firmly confirming her suspicions.

"Why are we in the woods?" She doesn't even try to comprehend how far the drive had been; Ooo city is a moderately large and natural city with several rural areas, leaving many secrets to be found. Marceline's high tops crunch on a couple of sticks as she walks deeper into the thick, not answering. Curiously, Bonnibel follows, leaving the rest behind in the open sunlight.

It takes a while before she catches up and even then, Marceline's still on the move. Soon the trek through various bushes and shrubbery turns on a different note. She stops abruptly and the younger girl almost runs into her. She kneels down, running her fingers through a nearby stream. "When I was little, my dad took me and my brother out on trips. My mom would tag along a couple times, but back then, it was just us. We'd set out at dawn and only bring a change of clothes, some emergency food and water, though we left it in the car, and some materials for setting up tents." She laughs at the memory and kicks a pebble. "He was so corny; he called it, "The True Wild Survivor's Test" Bonnibel quirks a brow and leans on a tree. "How is that corny?" She laughs again I response, shaking her head. "Everything he did was corny; He was the prime example of the embarrassing father: kissing my mom like dork in public, bad jokes, seriously everything."

She pauses and sits down on a rock. "Anyways, it was the best. We'd learn everything needed to survive in the wild if we got lost. Edible and healthy plants, finding water or sap in certain trees and plants, making a fire, fishing and hunting… and even fighting of a predator. We'd always come home at the end of the weekend, horrifyingly dirty, and gave my mom a heart attack every time. But… even though I didn't show it much when I got older, I really loved doing that once every month. Like a bonding thing." She stops talking and faces Bonnibel. "How about you? You been outdoors in the wild much?"

Bonnibel grimaces for a second, but the other catches it. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned and stands up. Bonnibel breaks up in fits of giggles and shakes her head. "No, no I'm okay. It's just that I used to be the weird nerdy girl who'd wake up at the crack of dawn, dig around in the mud for worms. Seriously, biology fascinated even then, but when I'd find an interesting species of bugs on the playground, not many girls would play with me. So for that time being, most of the boys were my buddies. "She runs her hand down the wood, feeling the intricate texture.

Her fingers pinch a piece of brittle bark and it crumbles. She sighs and relaxes once again. Marceline shuffles over and leans on the tree next to her. "Wanna keep going?" Bonnibel bites her lip, and then nods. Every step, every brush against the trees or plants, and every sound are observed by the girl. For so long… she'd even forgotten the feel of soft dirt on the forest floor. It's been so long…

They wander deeper into the brush and more animals are heard and appear. Their presence is unnaturally accepted by everything there, life going on as normal. Bonnibel hops from rock to rock as they pass a stream, but her foot gets caught on the last one. Marceline quickly reaches out to grab her and help her back down to continue their aimless journey. Their conversations seem less forced, and more natural as if talking with the other was the easiest thing in the world.

Marceline at one point spots a deer and whistles a light tune, looking up at the green canopy. "…I wish you could see the beauty here Bonnibel. It would take your breath away." She passes by a flower and rubs s thumb over its delicate petals. Bonnibel stiffens at the topic and Marceline notices too late. But she answers anyway. "I…I wish I could too. I miss it terribly. I'd come somewhere like this just to smell the fresh dew in the morning."

Marceline pauses, and nods once, elbowing the girl playfully in the side. "Yeah. Lemme show you something yeah?" As they go in a completely different direction, Bonnibel thinks about the previous statement. She could've shut her off easily then, like everyone else who does, just shut them out and distance herself away. But.. she didn't. What good could've come from that? The way, however, how the singer addressed her. She didn't care that she couldn't see. But... again, not in a negative way. She didn't seem to _pity _her. She was treated like a normal girl her age, no censors or over-thought out words. And the gesture makes her even more different from the others. Only Lady is like that, but still, her concern shows through in plenty of times, in an older caring fashion. Marceline is more like her peer, someone who doesn't care about the "condition" she's in, but just about her. And that's all she ever wants.

A light breeze goes over her arms and she realizes she can't hear Marceline's footsteps anymore. "Marceline?" Nothing. A pat on her back pockets ensures she can't find her phone. Dang it, she left it in her bag. Bonnibel yells louder, panic rising in her throat. "Marceline?!" It seems to feel darker, more noises being heard by different animals. She sits on a stone nearby and reasons her absence.

She calls again. "MARCELINE?" Her voice echoes into the woods as long as ever. Then comes the patter of feet crashing through the brush. Marceline huffs and puffs, running up to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bonnibel inwardly smiles at the gesture but outwardly frowns. "Where did you go? I was here for almost ten minutes!"

Marceline rubs the back of her neck and shifts awkwardly. "You were really quiet, so I thought you were just thinking, so I left really quickly. But then I got chased by some weird birds and ended up by the river. It took me awhile to hear your call and come back." Bonnibel relaxes and takes the hand offered to her to get up.

"Okay, but why did you leave?" Marceline mutters, "Uh.. I had to take a wazz." Bonnibel pauses, still holding her hand. "A what?" Another awkward pause. Why has everything been so awkward today for her? "I had to go pee." She immediately jerks her hand back with a horrified face. "Oh Marceline, that is so distasteful! In the woods?" Marceline chuckles awkwardly and Bonnibel can hear her zip up her jeans. "Calm down Bonnibel, there was a bathroom near a campsite a while to the north. I had to cross a bridge to get to it because this part of the forest isn't really looked through. The campers were pretty nice about it."

Bonnibel shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Fine, fine. Can we go now?" Marceline takes her hand and Bonnibel has to breathe a little harder to cope with the sudden loss of air. She reasons then that she must be pretty tired now. How long have they been walking? "Just so we don't get separated again, okay?" she says. "Marceline what time is it?" she wonders aloud.

Marceline whistles absently and swings their interlocked hands. "It's a bit before sundown. I don't have my phone though. You wanna go? I still have one more place I want to show you." The younger girl bites her lip at the promise of another interesting place and agrees. As they stumble down through the underbrush, another chilly breeze comes over them.

She shivers and notices absently how Marceline's grip really isn't as warm as someone else's hand would be. It's just numb and slight tough on her fingers where she'd play the guitar. Hmm. Soon her legs and brushing through what seems to be long grass. Long soft grass, where her shoes would sink into the ground more than before.

It seems more wide open and spacious then before, like clearing of some sort. They stop at a standstill in its middle, wind calming down into a gentler breeze. "Okay, open your eyes." Marceline says in a snicker. Bonnibel scoffs and hits her playfully, before breathing in deeply. It smells… almost as if a sweet perfume was sprayed overhead, misting everything in its sickeningly calming scent. She has to bend down and feel around her… flower after flower after flower! Petals softer than silk, with an almost fuzzy stem. Marceline stands behind her, back against hers and her hands in her pockets. "IT's a mix of baby blue and pink flowers, both having white swirls on them. I don't know what species it is, but they reminded me of you, so I wanted to show you them. They're surroundings us, thousands, as far as I can see until another portion of the forest."

She nods and lies flat down on the ground. It releases more of sweetness and she grins. "Thank you." Marceline first sits down beside her, knees up to her chest, before being yanked down by the giggling girl beside her. "Eh, No biggie. I- HEY!" She collapses on the flowers next to her and starts laughing. "Okay, okay." Bonnibel asks quietly in the serene silence, "Tell me what the sky looks like." Marceline glances at her, then up at the sun setting sky.

"Well, the color isn't blue anymore; it's a sort of sherbet orange. Like the color of a creamsicle.. or the soft orange glow from a low light bulb." Bonnibel says nothing and she reaches over to take off her shades. Her hands shot up and grip the singer's wrists. "Keep going." Marceline nods and the grip releases, letting her set the shades aside.

Bonnibel feels her eyes on her own as she looks up at what she imagines is the most beautiful sight.. That cannot be seen. Marceline clears her throat when she adds with a sly smile, "And I know you're staring at my eyes. Keep going." She lies on back on her back and looks up, hands behind her head. "Uh… yeah. The clouds look kinda poofy and bloated, like someone got an air pump and made 'em bigger like cotton candy."

Bonnibel hums in happiness. She continues, staring at her pale blue eyes. "The whole sky looks so smooth and beautiful and blended… It's like someone painted it. I wish I knew who did it; I could stare at it all the time and never get tired." As if on cue, Bonnibel yawns. They both laugh for a good while. Out of the blue, Marceline says, "You're eyes are really beautiful. I don't get why you don't like them."

Bonnibel frowns at the question. "They show people that I can't see. They're a dead giveaway and I hate that. I..." She blows a strand of hair off her face. "All I want is to be the same. No sympathy or pity, just… to be treated the same. I can take care of myself." Marceline chews on the answer for a second before asking, "But you're not. So some things you're gonna have to be treated different. We all are at certain points. And what if they just care about you? How can you get mad about someone not wanting you to get hurt, with your emotions of feelings?"

That stopped her. She bites the inside of her cheek. Marceline looks back up at the sky. "Sometimes I wish I could fly. Just escape everything. Maybe play some funny pranks, here and there. But I'd be able to escape. Flying is awesome."

Bonnibel laughs light-heartedly. "I kinda wish I could see, but really, I think the power of knowledge is the best." Marceline bursts into fits of laughter, voice high and funny enough that Bonnibel just had to laugh along with her. "I'm just kidding. I would really like to be able to tell if someone is lying, like a lie detector sometimes, y'know? "

Marceline's intended silence urges her to continue. "I mean… not like reading their mind. But if I wanted to, when someone tells me something, I could like snap my fingers and my mind would tell me if they're lying to me or not. Something along the lines of True or False. I figure it would help in a lot of situations."

Marceline says bluntly, "I think you have trust issues Bonnibel. I mean, I get why, but.. still… I think you like to take risks a lot. Why can't you risk that?" She thinks over her response. "I can't risk my heart, Marceline. I think you would realize that." They don't say much after that, except for Marceline cracking a few jokes here and there. As the clouds disappear to stars, the two just talk about anything, school, friends, and overall life. And it feels free and unrestricted.

"You go to the U right?" Marceline says, sitting up on one arm. Bonnibel says sarcastically, "No, I just live there for fun." Marceline grins and elbows her in the side. "Look I'm rubbing off on ya! I go to the U too. But not for classes really except Musical studies. I do other stuff."

Bonnibel at one point gets lazy and pulls off her shoes. Marceline fakes a gasping noise and false to the ground. "AGH! The foot stench be too much for my weak old heart!" Bonnibel pushes her over on her back on the ground with a grin. "Oh you're gonna get it now! " Marceline says back, "Lay it on me princess."

"First of all, 'be to much' is horrible grammar. Second, the figurative 'stench' would mess with your lungs not your heart you nut!" Marceline face palms at the last one. "And finally, at least I cool enough to take my shoes off in the grass." She pokes her with each word. "You're. Just. A. Stiff."

Marceline scoffs and goes down to untie her boots. "Oh, now you're gonna get it pinky!" She only has one boot off when Bonnibel crosses her arms. "Pinky?" She pushes Marceline back down back into the flowers. "Would 'pinky' do that?"

Marceline spits out a couple petals and yanks off her other shoe. "Oh now you're getting it!" Bonnibel laughs and runs away as the taller girl starts to chase after her. The head start does little for her as Marceline makes it over in just a couple strides. Bonnibel takes a sharp U-turn and tries to dodge her grasp. Marceline catches her sideways and they fall to the ground. Before the pink haired girl can react, she's being tickled mercilessly. "Ahaha! STOP!" She cries out between fits of giggles.

Marceline replies, fingers moving on her sides expertly, "I can do this all night! Apologize!" Bonnibel gasps out, face turning red, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! St-stop!" The attack goes on for a couple more seconds on the wriggling girl on the ground before relenting. Marceline sits back as she lies on the ground, still trying to catch her breath. Her chest heaves up and down a couple times before she can breathe regularly.

Marceline lends a hand down to help her up and Bonnibel takes it- and then adds her other to pull down beside her. Marceline stares up at the twinkling stars, the sky seeming clearer away from the city. "The stars seem prettier than in Ooo, don't you think?" She mumbles. Bonnibel looks her direction, eyes glittering. "Yes, they are..." her voice is tired and the sentence ends in a yawn.

Marceline helps her up, walking back towards the woods. "We'll I think it's time to go home then." Bonnibel mumbles sleepily, "Carry me." Marceline quirks a brow. "I don't think so." She nods, half nodding off to sleep. "You took me out here without telling me where we were going. I think I deserve a free ride." Marceline rolls her eyes. "Don't make excuses; just admit you're lazy." She bends down so the girl can hop on her back.

Bonnibel takes the chance and settles her head on her shoulder. "Whatever. I'm lazy." Marceline trudges through the black solely off of memory. The hoots of owls are occasionally heard over head, the essence of wet earth overwhelming. In less time than before they reach the pale clearing by the side of the road. She stares at the motorcycle for a moment before trying awkwardly to place the girl on the seat. Bonnibel blinks blearily and Marceline sits in the front, clicking something open before closing it. The familiar starting roar and rumble lulls her back to sleep. "I know you're sleepy and all, so instead of falling off on the way there, sleep on me. I don't need you getting hurt on me."

It takes a moment for the statement to register and when it does she buries her face in her shoulder, arms locked around her waist in a vice grip. Marceline shakes her head and starts down the road at a slower speed then in which they came… Just in case.

* * *

Pulling up to her dorm block, Marceline checks the time on her phone and curses."Okay, wake up, you're home." After the engine cuts off she can hear a light snore come from the other girl. She smirks to herself and reaches down to pull her legs around her waist. Bonnibel murmurs something and moves her arms around her neck. It takes a couple minutes for her to resituate her legs off of the vehicle without tipping it over. "No…" The younger girl groans in her sleep and Marceline says back, "Don't give me that. You _so _owe me after this, Bonnie." She tastes the nickname in her mouth and finally decides she likes it.

She waddles over to the box on the side of the cycle and opens it with one hand, having to balance her weight on the other. Soon she's walking over to her door, bag slung over her shoulder. Bonnie drools over her shoulder and she groans. "Eww..."

"I think it's 110.. right?" Marceline says to herself, under the thin lamplight. She bites her lip and knocks, hoping to grod there are people inside. It swings open immediately, exposing a frantic Korean girl in rainbow sweater with long blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She looks at Marceline blankly for a moment before realizing who it is. "MARCELINE?" She asks, voice too loud.

The singer sighs and motions to the girl on her back. "I got Bonnie." She says nonchalantly. Lady squints at her for a moment, then sighs in relief and lets them in. Marceline looks curiously at the apartment, clearly impressed. "Nice place…" she mumbles and then Lady whispers, motioning to Bonnibel, "Is she asleep?" She nods and Lady points towards the stairs. "Her room.", she mouths and Marceline goes up softly. She chooses the promptly pink door and walks in. Bonnibel shifts on her back and she gently tries to lie her down on her bed. However, the girl rolls over and pulls the taller girl into a sideways hug. Marceline freezes again at the act, but eventually relaxes, pulling her wrists away. She drops her book bag by the side of her bag in the dark room. After a glance, everything… seems to have a specified place. Extremely neat, she'd say.

"I know she's kinda a neat freak, huh?" Lady calls from the doorway. Marceline runs her hand through her hair awkwardly. "Yeah I guess…" She moves to get off the side of the bed, but a hand stops her again. Bonnibel blinks at her a couple times, blearily. "Wha- My shades?" Her hands frantically search her face for the accessory.

Marceline pulls the pair from the collar of her v-neck, placing them next to the alarm on her table. "Go to sleep, you're fine." The girl blinks again, and smiles, snuggling back into her pillow. She waits a couple moments before following Lady out of the room.

The second the door is closed and they're at the bottom of the stairs, Marceline's shoved up against a wall by her collar. Lady frowns, eyebrows knitted. "Where the hell did you two go? It's 2 fucking am in the morning!" Marceline jerks back at the curse words, not normally heard from the calm girl. She really is angry.

She holds her hands up in defense. "I...I we just went walking through the woods. Then we sat in a field of flowers." She felt her back shoved against the wall again with a thought. Lady surprisingly is the only girl yet to meet her eye to eye, having little to no height difference.

"Do you take me as an idiot? Really? A field of flowers?" Marceline swallows, realizing a little too late how fake that sounds. "It's true! Ask her in the morning. "Lady squints her eyes again and finally sighs, letting go. The singer sighs also; the girl can be scarier than she seems.

"Why? At least tell me that. I never thought you two were such great friends." Marceline frowns. "We're not.. I uh… I just wanted to get away, to go somewhere for a while. My life's been pretty stressed lately." She looks down. "I kept thinking of Bonnibel because I could tell she was getting pretty tired of the act I was putting on, so… I took her to my favorite place from when I was little."

Lady doesn't say much after that, moving into the kitchen to pour herself some tea. Marceline decline's when she's offered some. After a quiet while Marceline adds, "Look we left our phones in my motorcycle; we lost track of time. She was out by the time I had got her back on the thing." She traces invisible patterns on the countertop. "It was fun just to talk for while, about anything. Felt real nice."

Lady still doesn't say anything, but after another couple minutes Marceline rubs her eyes and gets up t leave. "See ya Lady. Tell Bonnie I said G'night." Lady smiles and nods, watching the singer go out. But when she reaches her motorcycle and revs the engine, the Korean girl comes running out. Marceline watches as she comes up and says quickly, "I don't know what to think about you Marceline. But as long as Bonnibel is safe, I'm fine. But if anything ever happens to her, I'll have to kill you. Okay?"

Marceline smiles and shakes her hand. "Yeah, Got it. Night Lady." The blonde waves her off as she drives out the lot and down the block, blue LED headlight's bathing the block in a hue before dimming in the distance.

* * *

_**! If I have any errors, PLEASE TELL MEE in a PM! I am a complete Grammar-Nazi and I hate that about my writing. I don't really care how small, just find'em and tell me so I can fix it. **_

_**I'll call it..hm... FMG! Fix Mango's Grammar! Eh.. just for the fun of it, the first two peeps to PM me 2 or more mistakes they find, I'll..er... write a small 300-1,000 word one-shot for ya on any Bubbline idea of your choosing! I'll do smut(only if its in my comfort zone, sorry) AU's, and regular. **_

_**I'm only gonna do FMG for the chaps I put FMG in the header for. If you see no FMG, I'm not doing it for that chappie.**_

_**If you do get your idea written and want to upload it to your thing, PLEASE REMEMBER that its mine. You can edit it or whatevers, but make sure to say ,either way, that it's written by CalmMango. Plagiarism really hurts mah feelings :(**_

_**(ALSO I WILL NOT PURPOSEFULLY MAKE MISTAKES FOR YOU! THIS IS JUST ON THE AMAZING NOTION THAT PROOF READING AT 1AM IS BOUND TO GIVE ME SOME ERRORS)**_

_**-CalmMango**_

**_Read & Review plz! It kinda helps my motivation & makes me supa happy_:**(〜￣▽￣)〜 hehe


	3. Relationship status: Severely Confused

_**Reached 1000 views and 505 visitors! Just wanna take a sec to really thank you guys! You're really the..uh... pencil to my paper? UH...fork to my pie? Sorry, my brain is low on corny metaphors at the moment. Hmm. By the ways, just wanna let you peeps remember how Bonnie's blind, but is pretty honed on her senses. I know now how its really easy to briefly forget that BIG fact. Anyways thanks & enjoys -3-**_**  
**

* * *

Faint blurry sounds, noises, tickle her from all around. Nowhere and everywhere. There is no definite position in time as she flashes back in a flash of red light.

_Red lights. White lights. Blue lights. The pattern repeats itself, over and over until it becomes a natural addition to the scene. I look over my shoulder at the sudden hand resting on it. Then when I look back, the lights are gone. It's just cold. I breathe out sharply in sudden fear and see my breath cloud the darkness, visible from a green light emitting from no definable direction._

_An echo, a sound creeps up my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end, yet-my feet won't move. His voice…is the cold sting of wind in the winter on your exposed flesh, the slow burning of alcohol on a fresh cut, creeping into crevices like black blood; Evil is the only word in my vocabulary that I have to explain it the best. I feel it, I know its happening.. However…Water ripples run across my body and I shiver endlessly until it's no longer a chill running down my back but a shaking of my whole being. His face is nowhere, but I __**feel**__ his hand on my shoulder. Frozen at the touch. My heavy breathing and the slow passing of moments, hurt in combination. _

"_You… not your fault… possibility…" He speaks, or whatever the voice echoes, is in snippets of conversations from long ago, never complete and relevant. But the last is. My chest constricts by some unknown force. I still can't move my legs. I grasp at it frantically; chest rising and falling rapidly, but there's no air. His hand…is bony, pressing into my shoulder blades._

"_Me..It's me. I-I thought if I just told them what I saw… It would make everything better." I swallow, but voice gets quieter and quieter with each second. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" I spit out, my ability to talk gone in a second._

_My heart pumps harder, making the choking feeling worse. He laughs, the sound not even remotely human anymore. As he lets go of my shoulder, I see blood, so much blood. A substance I wished I didn't have to see again, years ago. I was so wrong. The crimson liquid drips into a large pool around my ankles and I fall. _

"_Make it stop" I mouth, voice no longer audible. A cackle ensures. "As you wish." His hands clasp around my eyes, giving an even darker blackness, if even possible. They move off my face and I still see nothing. Nothing…nothing… My lungs take my attention. I grasp at my chest, still on my knees, sticky from the red-substance moments earlier. I-I can't see! As my brain still sputters weakly for oxygen I hear loud and clear in a frighteningly familiar voice, "You cannot escape was is destined to be."_

**WHUMP!** Bonnibel sits up in a jolt, as if struck by lightning. She closes her eyes and tries hard to calm her breathing, which is in gulps by now. When the lingering chest pain subsides enough, she turns to the side of her bed and leans her hands on her knees. Her eyebrows knit together as she rubs her temples. "I thought they were gone…Crap." She mumbles.

Lady opens the door and leans there, creaky hinges alerting her presence. "Hey you're awake then. I was freaking out last night about how you were gone… until you came back." Confusion flutters uneasily in her stomach. "…I came back.. how again? Where did Marceline go?" She stops herself before her eyes threaten to look around childishly, _as if the Marceline's still there and she can still see her physically. _Lady replies, "Ahh, No she left. She told me to tell you she said Goodnight though. "

She smiles at the gesture. Marceline…Bonnie gets up to go on the usual routine. Lady follows, but she doesn't complain. The girl seems to be good at recognizing boundaries, unlike most.

"I was okay, I just…escaped somewhere for a bit. Nothing important." She replies and puts some toothpaste on her brush and into her mouth. Her presence lingers in the doorway before offering and half hearted, "…Okay." Then she is gone as soon as she had presented herself.

Bonnibel waits a couple moments. Suspicion was somewhere in there, in the tone. It was something, if not that at all. Something. She chews it over before spitting out the foul taste in the sink, along with her morning breath. Feeling crisp, clean, and rejuvenated, she starts the day with an added kick in her step.

* * *

Nevermind. She was wrong, soo wrong. Now Bonnie realizes, that kick in her step turned into a kick in the gut. Complete backfire on that. Well, she brought this on herself, the girl reasons. The fire in her mouth doesn't subside with water, and neither does her friends cackles. Fuscia dodges the water splashing in her direction with giggles of brief apologies, further confirming this. "You*gasp* jerks!" A thump ensures that Lady fell on the floor in laughter.

Finn is the first to say, "C'mon guys!" And returns with a glass of cold milk, which she takes down her thirst greedily. After a moment, it dissipates. She frowns at the Korean and her giggling boyfriend. The boy is surely giggling like a little schoolgirl, but heck, isn't ashamed of it. She takes another sip. Jake wraps an arm around her shoulders and shrugs. "Okay, okay, sorry P-bubs." Bonnibel offers a curt nod as he continues. "Wasabi really is hot though- I'm just curious why you still ate-" "Three slices of Nigiri at once! A whole heck of a lot!" Fuscia interrupts. Bonnibel can practically see the man grin before shaking it off with a grunt. She bets a smile still lingers on his lips by his voice however; she knows him pretty well.

"As I was saying… ate all that. Normally you turn down all dares!" Murmurs of agreement pass as they continue back with their food. Bonnibel clicks her chopsticks in thought and shrugs with a small smile. "I guess I'm just trying to beat you guy's dare…score." The word lingers in the air, presence clearly detected. Lady scoffs. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

Bonnie leans forward, her elbows resting on the metal countertop. A sly smile plays across her features. "Yes. I'm actually doing dare day, today. And I'm going to win the prize." Finn gasps so loud its comical. Lady calls out something in Japanese and a server slides over a couple of fizzy drinks. Bonnibel palms the cool glass, reassuring herself with the decision. Fuscia speaks up, taking hers. "You sure Bonnibel? I mean, it is pretty crazy. You're normally our mediator or judge or something. You sure you can handle it?"

She smiles as they all lift their glasses and wait for her response. "I'm as sure as ever." At the reply, all five glasses clink together. The pink haired quickly drinks the bubbling substance, wondering in the back of her mind, why the heck she put herself in this situation and how…

* * *

**FIVE HOURS PREVIOUS**

Lady sits in her regular seat at the island. Bonnie hops down the stairs announcing, "It is Saturday!" and waits for confirmation. As on cue, Lady slides her a glass of OJ. "Yes it is." The girl sits across and sips the juice with a smile to shake off the remnants of her blurry nightmare. More like night terror, she thinks, but doesn't continue the thoughts in her efforts.

"What're we doing today?" She begins, palming the cool glass. A paper crinkles in response. Most likely the newspaper. She reminds herself to check the news on her phone later on. "Hm... well I promised Jake I'd go with him on a AFMH day today. Didn't he tell you about it?" The girl swallows the rest of the juice and fishes her phone out of her back pocket.

As soon as the lock screen is undone, it chimes loudly: **Voicemail from Jake from one day(s) ago__****-**Brzzt. His voice plays from the speaker promptly. "Hey PB, there's a AFMH day tomorrow. Don't miss it." Bonnibel puts it away and shrugs. "I guess he sent me it yesterday. I don't have anything today though, so I'll go." The toaster goes off and she scoots back to get it.

"What about..you know who?", Lady mumbles into her cup. "Hmm? Whose that?" She shakes her head and laughs as Bonnibel sets the wheat toast in the middle of the island on a plate. "You know: Marceline!"

She responds thoughtfully, taking her own slice and munching. "Oh! Uh.. I think she's at the University today." Lady inquires ,"Oh I didn't know she had a major there. What is it?" Her mind goes back to yesterday and the field of flowers. The sweet smell. The chilly breeze wafting across her arms. Marceline's voice sounding oh so se-"Er..Musical Studies I think." Bonnibel blurts in an effort to kill the thought interluding her mind. Luckily, it doesn't come back. The content causes her to blush for a second.

"Oh..but I don't think they have that on Saturdays…why don't you check? You can ask one of the ladies there." Lady says nonchalantly, taking another slice. She mulls it over for a second. It would be nice to see her today too. "Okay..where are we meeting up today then?" Lady gets up and scribbles an address down on a sticky note, pen making an audible sound.

"Give this you anyone if you get lost and ask for directions. But you know downtown Ooo, right? We're meeting up at this sushi shop called, "The Ureshii Roll. It's across from that smoothie shop you like to go to." She blinks and sits up, taking the sheet. "You mean Fruit Splash?" Lady taps the pen on the countertop. "Uh..yeah. Its across from there. Meet us at 2pm. You have 3 hours."

Bonnibel walks over to the door, taking her housekey with her. First, she calls out, "Oh and Lady: outfit check me. I was a bit lazy on dressing today and didn't really pay attention." The girl pauses in putting away the dishes and walks over. "You got on a pink hoodie, with some purple jeans. I think you'll be fine."

Bonnibel frowns and mumbles something along the edges, "Not enough pink…", and grabs her beanie from the hat rack. Lady hands her the shoulder bag and sends her off. "Have fun Don't be ... too... long!" Lady chuckles and she knows Bonnibel can predict the wiggle of her eyebrows. Her cheeks tint a shade similar to her hair and she bites her lip.

Okay, no she caught that. There was enough suggestiveness provided for a whole season of some corny family sitcom. Yeesh. Giving her roommate an odd look, she leaves. However, it takes a whole block for the heat to leave her face.

* * *

"Hm..Marceline? Marceline Abadeer?" Bonnibel nods and pretends to look around the office. Just standing there would give off a weird vibe. The woman taps away at the keys but then makes noise similar to disapproval. "What is it?" She scribbles something down on a note.

"Oh its just that she doesn't have any classes today. But I can give them to you and their dates." Bonnibel leans over the counter as she hums. The woman adds, "By the way; may I ask who this information is going to? I can't just give this stuff out to anyone y'know." Bonnibel bites her lip and intertwines her fingers. "Uh..I'm her…" She looks up for a moment, and starts fiddling with her hair.

Why are they? "It's complicated…" She finishes and the woman laughs. "Oh sweetie its fine. Your girlfriend right now is should be on the field, doing track. Just take a right out this building and keep going straight till you see it!" She hands her the directions and pushes her outside. "Have a good day!"

Bonnibel squeaks, face bright red, and manages a wave before walking off awkwardly. They..they're friends…right? Her shoes squeak on the tile, marking her presence. Yet she still can't stop thinking about how the woman just assumed they were dating. Did she…look like a girlfriend? The thought makes her blush return and the girl shakes her head.

No, no weird thoughts, go away. The flush dissipates with the thought. They're just... good friends. Now, that image makes her smile. Yeah..friends. Out the double doors once more, she takes a right, and on memory continues forward. Ooo university's sports stadium was sufficiently large, fitting for their football and baseball games. But track? That eluded her. She didn't even know they had a track team. Even more so, that Marceline was on it. A flash back from the day before comes to her:

"_You go to the U right?" Marceline says, sitting up on one arm. Bonnibel says sarcastically, "No, I just live there for fun." Marceline grins and elbows her in the side. "Look I'm rubbing off on ya! I go to the U too. But not for classes really except Musical studies. I do other stuff."_

Oh. Well then. She did mention it… but only for a moment! Leaves blow on the path ahead. Soon enough, her inner turmoil is silenced by the shadow of the stadium. Her fingertips run across the stained cement walls and just entering, the sounds of people talking come into play. Bonnibel quickens her steps and almost runs into a large bulky man.

"Ahh my nose rings almost got loose!" He bellows gingerly. "What're you dong here little lady. Not many come to watch just a regular old practice." She sticks her hand out and his envelopes it in a shake. Easily he could be 7 feet tall and extremely hairy. His hand is like an oven mitt for comparison.

"Um..I'm looking for Marcy?" The nickname slips out easier than it should have. Where did it come from anyway? He laughs. "Abadeer? Aww she's over by the track. Just finished her 1200 meter run." Bonnibel waits a moment, trying to think of an excuse to be given more specific directions without blowing her cover, but he calls, "I'll get her." And clamps a mitt of a hand on her shoulder.

"Abadeer! Your little girlfriend wants to see ya!" Her blue eyes widen and mouth hangs open. He..did not…just..go there. And twice in the SAME DAY?! The other students nearby break up in laughs at her and possibly Marceline's reaction. She doesn't know for sure. Her face is too hot from before and she shoves her hands in her backpockets.

Finally footsteps make themselves apparent. "Uh…hey Bonnibel." Another large bellow comes from the older man as he claps her on the back. "I'll leave you to alone. But when you're done get your butt back on the track Abadeer! You got a faster time to beat!" Marceline stumbles into the smaller girl from the impact. His large thumps called footsteps dissipate, leaving behind an even more awkward atmosphere.

"Uh..Hi Marceline." The raven haired girl pulls on her arm. "Hey let's talk in the locker room. No one's in there right now and I need some water." Bonnibel lets herself follow into the shaded area and eventually, the cooled locker room. She sits on a bench near to the raven haired girl as she goes in her bag.

"So what was it you wanted, Bonnie?" She stiffens at the nickname. "Bonnie?" She can swear that the other girl is grinning. "Yeah… you okay with it?" Bonnibel pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah…I like it." A presence moves down on the bench and scoots closer. "Me too. So what was it?"

"Oh! Jake is having a AFMH day today and everyone- I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to come." Marceline unscrews the cap loudly and takes a long drink. "What's an AFMH day?" She mutters into the stream of water.

"Oh haha its something he came up with when we all got busier schedules. It stands for, 'All Friends Must Hang day' Thus the acronym of AFMH. Its so we don't get to caught up with life and stress and whatever." Pink fingernails drum against the wood of the bench and Marceline sighs. "You want some? It's hot out there." She stares ahead blankly. "Want what?"

Marce blinks before nudged her side. "Oh haha, sorry. Some water." A cool bottle places itself in her hands and without a moment of hesitance, she brinks it to her lips. That same moment she pulls back from the flow of icy liquid and wipes her mouth. "Thanks, it really is hot today." Marceline flops to lay on her back . "Its cool. But I can't go. Gotta run these laps."

"Oh." The pink haired girl pauses at that, holding the bottle gingerly. Most likely from the disappointment upon her face, Marceline sighs as they walk to the door. Outside, she frowns at her lame, "Well, uh, see ya sometime." The other girl turns to go when a hand reaches out and yanks on her hoodie, pulling her into a hug.

Bonnibel swallows, hands pressed up against her abdomen, which she'd like to add with more nervousness is bare, gripping the bottle so tight it hurts. Her head is on her chest, the height difference for once prominent. Marceline's voice rumbles into her shoulder, as the taller one leans down. "Hey, hey don't look so down. I'll..uh..I'll call you tonight, okay? Then you can tell me all about it. Maybe I can go next time." Bonnibel's frown is no longer evident, a small smile taking its place.

"You're sweaty" she comments absently as a lock of her hair falls in front of her face. The other laughs. "Yeah I know. Sorry about that." She snuggles closer despite herself. **Ba-thump, Bathump, Ba-thump;** Her heartbeat is soothing..for some reason. 'I didn't say I didn't like it' Her thoughts, too low for her to hear.

Something about the position is...comforting. 'I just needed hug today', she reasons quickly. 'It's just that she is a good hugger. Nothing more.' Still, it's good enough for the feeling of not wanting to let go to arise.

Marceline sighs, causing her stomach muscles to flex, much to the smaller girls distain. Bonnibel gulps as she feels the skin under her fingertips tighten. Her thoughts note mischievously, 'Well she's definitely fit.' Again her mouth speaks without turn, an occurrence happening more often when she's around the girl.

"You're, uh, fit." Again, she inwardly facepalm's in embarrassment. 'WHY brain, WHY' she curses. Silence..well other than the environment around them. Then Marceline replies slowly, "Yeah. What, did you expect me not to be?" Bonnibel already knows a smirk graces her features. Suddenly she continues, "Hey, you don't know how I look, do you?" She nods blankly, feeling a twinge of hurt at the realization. She didn't even know how tall she was until today. What else doesn't she know?

"I'd let you touch my face and all to see how I look but I'm kinda still sweaty right now." She breaks out the hug and takes a step back, finally realizing how long they'd been like that. "Uh its fine Marcy. It's kinda embarrassing to do anyway." She notes next how Marceline is still holding her hand.

"So um..your bottle…" The runner lets go slowly, turning to go run off. "Just keep it!" she calls over her shoulder. Bonnibel stands there for a moment, still holding it near her chest with a smile. After an extra, unneeded glance in the other direction, she walks away. Yet some part of her feels…gone and moving in the other direction too, in the possession of the other girl. She can keep it too.

* * *

**Part 1 of 2**  
**Relationship status: Severely Confused?**

* * *

_**Gettin' into the deep stuff, huh? Starting to get into Bonnie's past and all. Along with some fluffy feelings for the heck of it XD. What bubbliner doesn't love a flustered Bonnie?**_

_**Sorry, it seems to be habit of mine to start a fic and then get an idea for another fic and start that one. *Sigh* Don't worry I'm still cranking out more for this! Will try to get these to you guys in under two weeks.**_

_**UPDATE: I kinda fractured my middle finger awhile ago so it's kinda hard to type these out. I do have PART TWO all ready though. While I'm on wait for about three days(Where I can't type anything :P) Why don't you guys guess what might happen next? I'm all ears. { fist pump (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ }**_

_**You know how its goes. R & R to show meh the love :P  
-CalmMango**_


	4. Fun and Games: Truth be told

**-PRESENT DAY**

"Hey! We're we goin' to go next, now that we got PB officially on the dare squad, eh?" Finn says loudly, as they walk out the shop. Smells waft in from all directions, confusing Bonnibel entirely. Lady loops her arm in a pink clothed one and makes their way down the street. She shoots an appreciative smile at her; Lady is her best friend for a reason. The girl can read her better than herself sometimes.

"I don't know man! Just think of random stuff!" Jake waves his arms around, accidentally hitting a passerby in the face. "Ooh-sorry mam!"

Fuscia comments, "Clutz" with a laugh and the roll of the eyes. Bonnibel already knows her friends actions and emotions so well, she can predict exactly what they'll do.

"Well I'll go first in choosing since I'm the judge" Lady announces. "Finn. You go first. Dare whomever you like." He grins. "Mathematical! Okay..um.. Fuscia!" They pass by a shop smelling of sweets. A bakery? "Yeah. Lay it on me!" Fuscia replies with undertones of excitement.

Finn claps again in thought, making an array of noises associated with thinking. "Hm..aha! I dare you to..uh..flirt with that mannequin in that hipster clothing store!" Bonnibel can't help but laugh at the ridiculous statement, but even harder when she agrees. They walk in and hide behind a stray wall, snickering in await. She can't really see what's happening, but the audio I enough to make a grin applicable.

"Oh excuse me sir?" Fuscia calls out. Bonnie predicts that she's already by the display, by the sound of Finn's noises. He shushes them all as they listen in. "Yes mam?"

"Who is this…hot piece of plastic in a tanktop and boardshorts?"

"Uh..excuse me?" His voice squeaks in disbelief.

"I'd like to get to know you're friend better..is all..I'm saying" She replies suggestively. Lady muffles Jake's chuckles with her hand. "Oh my glob!" He gasps.

"He's..erm…"

"Oh the quiet one? That's so my type." Finn's laughter dies down a bit and Bonnibel detects hints of jealousy. Possibly?

"Well, he is wearing selections from our spring line. He's..uh…Tiffany." Apparently the sales person is playing along. Finn's grip on her shoulder tightens and he growled under his breath. Bonnibel hides a smile. Complete backfire Finn.

"Ooh Tiffany? Odd name. Sounds European. I like it!" Finn shifts. "What the hay hay?!" He mutters under his breath.

"Yeah. He maybe…he would like your number?" Everyone goes silent, all muffled sounds ceasing for the time being. Oh no he did not just ask for Fuscia's number. Playful or not, the action was set to spark something. They wait for her reaction.

"Oh, maybe…" She pauses. Lady says into Bonnie's ear, "Wait why is she looking over here?" Another second ticks by and she finishes with a smirk so big you can hear it in her voice, "I just might. Have any paper?"

They bust up laughing, not caring anymore if their cover is blown. Lady falls to the floor with Bonnibel in tow, giggling up a storm. Finn stomps off out the store, smoke billowing from his ears, thick with jealousy. They manage to follow him out and Fuscia runs after them, calling over her shoulder, "ON another thought; Nevermind!"

Outside Finn groans stalking around and making dramatic gestures. "What the heck! Stupid Tiffany! Thinks he can just walk up to MY girlfriend and-"Fuscia comes up and hugs him from behind.

"Aha calm down Finn! It was just a joke!" He breathes once and manages to sound sheepish.

"Yeah. Heh sorry. That kinda backfired."

Jake comes up and says, "Dude you got jealous over a mannequin named Tiffany and some random geeky store dude! I don't know how much more hilarious that can get." Lady starts to scold him in Korean, but ends up in just agreeing in the end.

* * *

Fuscia takes the lead down the block after a couple other turns. "Haha, I dare… Lady! TO, uh put some ice in your pocket and leave it there till it melts."

The Korean girl scoffs and goes over to a shaved ice vendor, returning with three cubes. She nudges Bonnibel with her arm to let go for a moment and drops them in her pocket before returning the same position. "Easy. Fuscia, your dares are kinda lame."

She bristles, crossing her arms. "No they don't!"

Finn puts hand on her shoulder and Bonnibel's. "You think anything concerning ice or cold is a good dare."

Lady ushers Finn to the side."So yes, they do. Look here's a real dare: Bonnibel you have any lipstick in your bag?"

She blinks, out of habit, and digs around before handing her the metal enclosed make-up. "Yeah, why?"

She places it in turn, in Finn's hands. "Finn, I dare you to try and apply this lipstick on Fuscia."

He scoffs, uncapping it. "Easy. Your dares suck too, Lady."

Jake's eyes widen and he moves to stand next to the pink haired girl. "You shouldn't have said that Finn.." he mumbles as his girlfriend smirks.

Ahh, her mischievous side is truly a wonder. Under a seemingly calm and complacent girl is… well no one knows yet. It's random rare times like these in which she almost seems…devious.

"I'm not done yet. You have to apply it, without using your hands. And Fuscia has to wear it until its her next turn, so I'd think about making a good job of it."

He gapes at her before frowning and looking at the red lipstick tube in his palm. Fuscia sighs, and holds her head in her hands. "Great, now I'm dragged into this"

The blonde holds his hand up and places the tube between his teeth, clicking audibly. "No,no I totally got this Fe. Lady you are going to eat your words!"

They all pause as he holds her steady and moves closer to press the nub against her lips. Jake giggles and elbows Lady, much to Bonnibel's distain. What are they up to now?

"How's it coming Finn?" she offers and the boy makes a sound associated with positivity.

Voice lisped enough to the point of unrecognition, he says, "Itchs commin real good Vonnivel. Not bad ifth I sayz zo myselv." She process the words and nods, but then Lady snickers.

"What is it?"

Before the reply is given, Jake says loudly, "NOW KISS" and presses their faces together. Finn spits out the tube just in time to get his face massed up against his girlfriend's. Forehead's eventually bouncing off each other, they stumble back groaning. The impact made a loud smacking sound.

Jake laughs along with Lady, like the two had heard the funniest joke in the world. She shakes her head at them, but frowns when Fuscia comments, "Uhg, at least my lipstick job isn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself! Look at me, it's all over my mouth; I look like a Tree trunks when she went on that date with my Mr. Pigs!"

She bursts into laughter with the rest at the image that occurs in her brain of the red substance all over his mouth and jaw. All polite subtly vanishes in the blink of an eye as she holds her stomach.

"No, it really looks like you tried to make-out with one of her cherry pies!" Jake guffaws. They side step another group coming down the sidewalk, calming down from their fun.

Finn frowns but eventually smiles when he gets to rinse it off in a drinking fountain, leaving the base red.

* * *

Fuscia wrings her hands once it's her turn again. They'll soon reach the park, and eventually the boy's apartment. "Oh-kay, I dare Jake to..uh.. touch your nose with your tongue!" The pink haired one in the group sets a hand on her shoulder.

"No offense, but even I know that dare sucks. You haven't gotten much better " The rest murmur in agreement.

"But you guys didn't let me finish! If you can't touch your nose with your tongue… you have to do it to another player. Touch their nose with your tongue."

Looping her arms through Lady's again, she raises her brows, and its assumed so does everyone else.

Jake clears his throat and stops. "Okay, okay I got this! 1…2..3!" Out comes a grunt as he tries to complete the challenge; Bonnibel doesn't know the verdict until his loud cheers echo across the plaza and street. A couple of horns honk at his interruption.

Fuscia grumbles, "Aww what the heck? You're tongue is like a freaking dogs, man."

"Heh he! Dude you bet I am! I'm just like a dog."

"Haha, how man?" Finn inquires.

His deep laughs get louder for a second before residing to a couple of giggles. One heavy arm goes around Finn, and the other Bonnibel. She stumbles from the impact.

"One thing: Dog is man's best friend. Finn and I are totally best bros! Another: They're..uh...loyal. I'm loyal to my best buds like you guys. Also, dog's are mad party beasts, and you all know how I'm the life of the party!"

Lady pipes up. "Dogs also lick their own butt, if you forgot." Before he can respond she adds, eyes narrowing, but a smile on her features and in her voice, "And if you agree to that too, you so are not kissing me anymore."

His grip around their necks ease up and he backs off completely, throwing his arms up dramatically. "Haha Lady, you know the worse I do is scratch down there. Chill!"

Her cries ensure that he's swooped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. "Jake put me down!" She protests, hitting his chest with her palms.

"Never, My Lady!" He puffs out his chest, which presumably gets the air knocked out of with his girlfriends blows. Bonnibel lets a laugh or two slip out, which Fuscia copies soon after.

She struggles some more, drawing attention from passer bys. Bonnibel rolls her eyes and suddenly says openly, "Oh my gosh, just kiss her already. You know Lady secretly loves it more when you're arguing, playful or not, right? She talks about it all the time.."

All movements cease and Lady cries out, which the girl smugly knows there's a fierce flush on her face. Her voice is higher, accent rising up and a couple phrases of her native language coming out with being flustered.

"Bonnibel! 젠장, 그에게 그런 일을 말하지 않는다! That was a secret!"

Jake grins and kisses her anyway before a string of curse words can leave her mouth. She frowns when they all start clapping, signaling for other random groups nearby to cheer and clap too. The whole scene its self is random and makes little to no sense in total, but the group goes along with the fun. Still, he presses his mouth against hers and she pauses a moment to breath and say, "Ah fuck it. You're still getting it tonight Bonnibel, don't think you're off the hook for that" and turns to pull him back in.

The girl in turn cheers on anyway. Eh. It's what good friends are for.

* * *

The sun goes down lower with each second, faster and faster, the temperature becoming comfortably cooler and cooler. They stop at a couple stands, getting odds and ends of food and accessories. Eventually their little escapade leads them to the park, in which they currently reside. The other four splash in the fountain, pants legs rolled up, while Bonnibel takes the chance to sit under a tree and pull her bag into her lap. Her hands go to her phone on reaction and she hesitates to tap the screen.

She didn't get the worst dares today. Just the regular, "Go say this to a stranger" or "Go do this and try not to get caught". The best was when she was told to speak in Shakespearean English for a round, translating whatever they could throw at her. She'd changed, 'hit the club, cause YOLO' into 'surely my feet shall trip lightly 'pon the dance, for a man's life is lived once by chance!'. The funniest one was when Jake had begged her to change, 'her twerking is legendary.' Now that was a challenge.

She had grinned and thought for a moment, picking and choosing the correct phrases before replying smugly, "Ribald tales of her jaunting to excess have been told across the land" Her friends after laughs had echoed around the plaza then.

However, in the back of her mind, something nags at her. But she just can't put her finger on it.

Bonnie decides to just check the time. The electronic voice declares, "_**Brzzt- 6:30-Brzzt.**_" She absently pushes back her hair as she goes to look back up towards the direction of her friends. A loud splash occurs and Finn screams, "Attack!"

Multiple splashes and grunts follow, hinted here and there with the other girl's laughs of shouts of approval. She shakes her head at their antics, however, some part of her yearns to play along with them.

A voice chimes in the back of her mind, its sheer forgotten presence making her back become rigid and goosebumps to spill over her skin.

"_You wish….you…could see. Don't deny it; you wish..it..never..happened.."_ Bonnibel shakes her head again abruptly, as to ward off any more thoughts.

Yet, her mouth says to particularly no one, "I've gotten over that. I'm happy now; no use dwelling on what's happened and being miserable." She smiles at her good reasoning. She has changed. A wind's blow passes before it unexpectedly yells.

"_YOU LIE TO YOURSELF. This..fire..inside of you. Threatens to succeed, yes? Yes! To boil over, to overtake the false identity you've tried so hard to build up and believe in for yourself, and your peers."_

Her hands begin to shake as it continues on, face dark. She shuts out everything around her in that instant. All there is and seems to be, is that cold dark place. The place here she bleeds endlessly, helpless.

"_Something is coming child. I am no longer here, but I'm sending something. You will look into the reflecting glass, elated with the outcome showing to you…But then.. before you can react the mirror will soon gain crack. Then another and another. But you won't...notice.; too pleased by the reflection you are. Not until it's too late to repair; It will be then that it shatters. Then everything you have worked for will crumble. Life withering away in my hands. Your parent's…have died… under these hands. And you will soon…if not physically…I will make sure…make sure…"_

"Bonnie? Are you cool?" She jolts back into reality, away from that place, that…nightmare or vision; both are frightening nonetheless. Lady gives her a concerned look, hair damp and pushed behind her ears on both sides.

"Huh?" Her mind is still cold, still blurry. It's impossible to describe. Why isn't her jacket protecting her from the chills rising on her skin? It's usually warm insulation does nothing of its purpose.

"We called you and you just sat there. I think you zoned out or something." A grin splits her worry. "Was it about someone?"

She blinks once, then twice, mind a flurry, slowly coming back online. One name for some reason stands out, pushed to the front lines of her thoughts by something. Purposefully or not, she blurts it out.

"What? Who said Marceline? I'm fine." It's the one from earlier cackles fade into nothing. It's voice echoes before dissipating as if nothing was there.

"_I will make sure you die on the..inside… And become a shell of who you once really were. I would conclude to be careful what you think…but the deed is already done. Be ready…"_

Their laughs cause her to frown. "We never said Marceline!" Jake giggles and pats her cheeks. Lady helps her to her feet.

"You guys are getting pretty close, huh? How long has it been; is it, like, a month now? That's pretty early."

She shrugs, and walks over to Jake, tapping his shoulder. "She's cool. We're just…" The word pauses on her tongue before she forces it out into the open. "_Friends. _It's fine." Her body relaxing from the release of the weight the word had been burying down on her. It's..Nice.. To get it out in the open, to say the least. Really..Nice.

Jake puffs out his chest and lowers enough that she can hop on his back in a piggyback ride. She wraps her arms lazily around his scruffy neck, slumping all her weight, confusing burdens included, on his arms.

Finn pats her back. "What's with the random piggyback ride princess?" She mutters frankly into his brother's neck, too lazy to move.

"I'm just tired for the moment." She pauses, the earlier comment occurring to her. "And just feeling lazy. Why'd you call me princess?" This time she musters the effort to face him. The boy offers a sheepish grin.

"Hah, sorry. It's just something that Marceline's been sayin' a lot when she talks about you and stuff." He jumps up with sudden excitement. "We talk with her all the time online, on BMO! She's awesome at Compy's Castle, and almost beat Jake high bloodlust score!"

Jake degradedly mutters, "Yeah. But she didn't! I'm still the champ." He pauses mid-stride to heft her higher on his back before continuing. "She's on our team, and we kick every other team's butts, we meet! The only losses where when Finn kept lobbing grenades at our fortress wall like a dumbnut. At least he's better now."

Fin slaps his body in multiple hits, chanting out with frustration, but still laughing, "That was forever ago! Shut up man!"

Fuscia takes the lead, pulling Lady aside to talk or something. Bonnibel frowns momentarily but perks up slightly when asking the two brothers, "Why'd she call me princess?" The nick name…isn't odd to say the least. Many use it. It's just the action hasn't ever been applied to the girl before and she wants to know the sudden reason why.

Jake gives his signature chuckle before replying, "Heh he! Well, it's kinda 'cause you act like one." Finn clarifies further.

"Princess, you're always like, the most mature one here, is always really fair and nice! You're nice to everyone…except that Duke guy but he doesn't count. You're also really radical and fun too, and just seem like royalty!" He jumps in the air dramatically. "Oh and your grammar is, like, mathematical!"

She softly smiles at his sayings and antics. She supposes so that it's the case. Still, it's a fairly new concept overall. Bonnie nods once, rest her tired neck by laying her head back down. She decides she likes that one too. By the time they reach their flat's front door, she's already asleep peacefully.

* * *

Bonnibel blinks herself up and awake, hearing the sounds of over-exaggerated gun and laser shots emitting from the room down the hall. After a brief (yet useless) glance, she deduces its Jake's room; the deduction made from the peculiar scent the boy gives off. Comfy sheets threaten to pull her back into that wonderful sleep, but she resists enough by stumbling up on two wobbly feet. She guesses what's comic books, piles of clothing and odds sheets of paper littler her trek across the carpet, out of the room, and into the living room.

Lady sits with Fuscia, chatting it up as Finn and Jake stare intently at the screen of their television with controllers for some console in their hands. Finn shouts into his headset as a loud garbled sound blasts from the screen, and a cracking of glass adding on after. Jake replies just as fast, "Yeah, yeah I gotcha!"

Lady is the first to notice her presence. "Hey Bonnibel! You have a good nap? We're on the couch." She plops down on the cushions between the two, leaning her head on Lady's shoulder.

"Hmm mm. What time is it?" Her body betrays her wakened mind with a yawn. Fuscia taps her shoulder.

"It's 8:00 pm. You've been out for awhile now; it's already dark outside. Are you cold? You have crazy goosebumps."

For some reason she laughs, a smile making its way easily o her face. That nap must've put her in a better mood than she thought. "Ha, no I'm fine. I get goosebumps really easily sometimes."

Lady nods, settling back into a more comfortable position. Bonnibel feels her eye's droop once more, despite the loud shouts, blood splatters and slicing of swords and knives coming from the general area. She breathes in once, lets it out slowly, about to drift away again when a voice comes. She jerks her view towards the sound; the direction of the t.v.

"Ahh yes! Finn nice alien butt-kickin' bro!" , comes from the screen. She doesn't feel sleepy much anymore.

"Marcy?"

"Bonnie? I can barely hear you…Whatcha doin' at Finn and Jake's?" Marceline says incredulously. She shakes off Jake's head set and places in on her own. Her mouth speaks into the mic.

"Hear me better now?" Her finger accidentally presses something on the side of the headset, cutting off her voice from the televisions' speakers. Oh well, at least it works in her favor; all the girls were starting to go a little deaf.

"Yeah. How was you're day?" She responds, the sound of the game continuing in her background and Bonnibel's. Jake's rumbling proclamations of his greatness start up again.

"That sounds so corny, but..it was cool. We did the dare challenge game today, but all I got were sucky one's."

The other girl laughs, multi-tasking her game and the conversation. "That's still cool. Coach made me work my ass off though after everything had gone down. Hey, when do you have classes?"

She raises a brow playfully, despite knowing she can't see it on the other end. For that fact, Bonnibel makes up for it by dripping as much of a smirk into her tone as possible. "Why; Am I just that fun to stalk."

She takes the bait just as easy, leveling the playing field. "Can't stop following you princess." She cocks her head to the side at the name. It's still hard to get used to.

"Why do you call me that? Finn and Jake told me, but this is the first time I've heard of it."

"Oh hehe well it's just cause I think you act like a real princess. Like, in my eyes, not based off of those crappy fairytales."

"Well, how does a real princess act in 'your eyes' then?"

She waits as the other girl smacks an array of buttons in what's guessed to be a combo before a loud explosion sounds on the t.v. "GO Marcy, nice bomba combo! Now let's go kill the frog!"

"Yah, um, I guess a real princess is really eloquent or whatever. Like you. I mean, you talk real professional and are really sweet to everyone. But also you can just be you, y'know? It doesn't feel like some act put up in front of everyone; it's just the way you are. The nickname just sprouted on its own from that I guess."

She takes that in, smile never wavering. "Oh… then thanks." The girl's random philosophy and insight strike her off. She pauses, partly covering the mic. "Guy's what the heck is Compy's castle even about? I hear so many things it doesn't even make sense anymore."

Fuscia pats her shoulder. "Trust me; we can tell you everything that's happening and we're just as lost too." A baby coos from the direction, followed by a tank shooting a missile from the speakers. Finn pauses and huffs dramatically, quickly facing the girls.

"You go through territories to get to a castle as Compy and his buds! There's super awesome zombies to kill, and alien bunnies with floating giant baby overlords. And instead of a stamina meter, there's a bloodlust meter! THAT'S WHAT IT'S ABOUT."

They all jerk back for a second at the loud outburst, concluding at the end of the rather odd speech. Jake slowly pushes him back down and facing the television. "Okay, dude, take some chill pills. We know its awesome…"

Bonnibel frowns as another voice perpetrates her hearing for the time being. "Hey, are you staying there the night?"

With sudden self-consciousness she glances around, but then remembers how no one else can hear the other girl. "No, I'll probably be leaving home in a bit. Why?"

The other girl seems to shrug with the tone of her words. "Uhh nothing. Just bored right now I guess; Finn is going on a killing rampage for some reason and I've had enough Compy for tonight."

Something in the back of the girl's mind sparks, like a fire, willing for her to get up and go into the kitchen momentarily and out of earshot. That same, feeling, words her mouth to say, "I want to go away somewhere."

There's a breath on the other end, not quite a sigh, not quite an inhale nor exhale. Just a breath. "…wait what? Why?"

"I like exploring places." She states simply, twiddling her fingers around an invisible cord. "Ooo is where I've always been; My life is here. It's not that I don't like it, I mean I love my friends and schoolwork, but yesterday seems so long ago and it felt so… I don't know. Refreshing? My mind finally processed how large the world is then; I'd forgotten that long ago."

She paces from side to side suddenly, rambling. "I-I don't know to explain it… but you're the.." She swallows and forces out with a pent of anxiety, "_friend_ that can take me places. Everyone offers everyone something. Lady's is comfort and Jake and Finn's are protection and humor. Fuscia is reassurance..I think. " She inhales finally, finishing her long, spiel.

Marceline laughs on the other end, something clanging in the background. "Friend? You seem really naïve Bonnibel. You only know me a month, hang out a couple times, and we're automatically _friends? _I would've expected that from someone else, but, from your position? I'd think that'd be a little reckless; don't you think?"

She insistently presses her palm on the counter, as to break some third-wall separating the two. "But still, I don't know exactly what you do and who you are, misleading me on what you really offer. I could be wrong. I can't read you like a book and that's scary. But the fact is, I want to know. Isn't that what matters?"

"...You have the talent to make a lot of sense out of something that has no sense. I..like that."

The long silence puts her on edge. Out of nowhere, the line cuts off, leaving white noise in her presence.

Bonnibel takes off the headset, sighing in defeat. She doesn't know exactly what she wants for once, but the feeling to escape is overwhelming. This small escapade today was a taste of how it feels to be away from all the distractions. Now the feeling is bubbling up inside until at one point it'll boil over. She doesn't know that point yet.

She walks back into the room, dropping the set back on Jake' matted hair. Lady's out asleep while Fuscia is looking through something, alerting of the constant flipping of pages. "Hey..we're did ya go?" She comments absently.

Bonnibel relaxes back into the cushions before suddenly standing up and sliding on her back presumably at the door. "I'm…just gonna head on back. I'm just kinda pooped from today and all." She gives a quick smile and points in the direction of the boys. "Tell Lady I'm gone and please watch them. I know they'll play till forever."

She gives her a quick hug, red hair spilling into the others face. "Yah. Have a good night!"

With the flick of a wrist, the door is closed and Bonnibel is gone, stalking down the street. Each step clicks against the pavement, a relaxing sound on repeat. The way home isn't much far, about a mile, it's just the memory of turns and landmarks that she must keep in mind. Ever trip is a challenge of the mind; Failing is the outcome of being lost and being lost will most interment equal the possibility of dying. The thought of that causes her to become more alert and quicken her pace.

* * *

The familiar blue glow of her campus' street lamps comforts her and steadys her pulse. She traces her steps to the housing blocks, taking care to waddle around stray students in the night.

At her front door, she reaches around her neck to grasp the slick key. However, it won't go in the lock. The end hits the wood of the door's surface and she has to use her hand to feel for the knob before twisting it in.

"Wow that was weird. You normally don't look so blind." The offensive comment comes from right over her shoulder, breath slightly ghosting her neck. Her breath catches and she turns around to push the stranger over her back as hard as she can. Her hand on contact moves to her phone, ready to contact her friends and campus security instantly. Yet, the sound after a body hitting pavement stops her.

"Agh! Bonnie what the hell that really hurt!" Her arms move from a threatening position to one of annoyance; crossed arms and a frown. Of course it would be Marceline to say something so blunt from earlier.

"Why the heck did you do that? You know that'd be my reaction, so don't act all surprised." Marceline scrambles to her feet, dusting off her clothes from the wet dirt.

"Fine. You're right on that. I'd come to take you up on your offer."

"What offer?"

Marceline sighs and takes a step closer. "Okay, so it's not really an offer…uh… Look, will you just go somewhere with me then?" She pauses and when no immediate response comes, adds on, "I'm bored and if you're cool with it, I'd like to get out of this main city area for once in awhile. It's refreshing."

Bonnibel tries to weigh out the pros and cons, efficiently and as fast as she can, but her impatience wins over, leaving all common sense. "Okay, let me drop my stuff. Should I keep my jacket?"

Her voice drips with surprise and confusion. "Uh..cool. And to be honest, I don't even know for sure where I'm going so…" The rest is up to the imagination, the silence seems to say.

Bonnibel scribbles out a note in the best possible writing she can offer, trying her hardest to stay in a straight line and make conceivable letters. Hopefully it doesn't look like the pitiful chicken scratch. She quickly slips herself her wallet and changes into a smaller, less puffy, pink hoodie and purple jeans (hopefully of which are what color she thinks they are) and decides at the last moment to include converse. The unknown seems best with comfortable clothing, she presumes.

With her key around her neck, she locks the door and steps out into the night. "You have your bike?" Marceline paces a bit before taking her wrist and leading her over.

"Uh..yeah. That's cool..right? It's just that when I took you last night you didn't have much a choice to ride or not and-"

"Oh shut up, Marce and just drive. I'd like to do this more often, you know." She saddles the back seat like it's her own vehicle and grins. The other girl stands dumbfounded for a second before climbing on in front and revving the engine.

"I keep forgetting how annoying and bold you are. So, we'll go if you can promise me two things."

"Shoot."

"One: You gotta keep Lady off my back, 'cause I swear she will kill me one of these days."

"Deal… next?"

She takes the smaller girl's hand and makes it form a sign with only two fingers pointing up. "You can't bug me on where we go."

This prompt some curiosity, but she with holds it. "Fine."

"Okay that's it."

"I have my own rule too, if you must know." Bonnibel says slowly. Marceline cocks her head.

"Well, what is it then?"

"No babying me. Everyone seems to find a way to do that, one way or another..but at you don't seem to. I don't want you to start. Treat me like you' treat anyone else, but don't be a butt about it. Got me?"

Marceline snorts, "I don't treat you like I treat everyone in the first place. But, I get what you mean, so fine, I agree not to baby you. Now grab on. We'll be back by sunrise."

She wraps her arms around her waist as she bike rumbles, backing out of the parking space and onto the street. "Wait, what did you mean by you don't treat me like everyone el-!"  
Before she can finish, her sentence is roughly cut by the sudden acceleration as the motorcycle races down the boulevard.

Marceline seems to grin into the oncoming wind as she says, "No annoying questions!"

Bonnibel buries her face into her neck to become used to the feeling, but once relaxed, whoops into the air, the sound travelling into passing neighborhoods and homes. The moon towers above in the cloudy sky, stars hidden and but not yet unseen.

* * *

**Part 2 of 2**

**Fun and Games: Truth be told**

* * *

_**Yayy, I finally found this darn chap file! It took me awhile since i had lost it in some random folder on my already messy desktop. (Go unorganization!) Welp, its been 11 days I see? I'll try to beat that update time for the next chapter :D**_

_**Only new thing going on is that I have two new stories I'm also coming up with as first started as drabbles but now are going multi-chap. This time, I'll finish them before uploading XD Keep the look out, first chap of one of them might be out before the month is over.**_

_**R & & to show meh the love.**_

_**-CalmMango**_


End file.
